


Слова, что означали наши имена

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine, WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: Баки начинает вспоминать то, что предпочёл бы забыть.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Мини G - PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613128
Kudos: 42
Collections: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Слова, что означали наши имена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Words that Were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652411) by [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity). 



> Название из поэмы Арчибальда Маклиша «Послание, оставленное на Земле»:
> 
> …Пусть с уст ваших сойдут слова, что означали наши имена.  
> Я поведаю, чему мы научились,  
> Я расскажу всё.

Пару недель назад Стив устроил себе ночлежку в некогда пустой комнате, куда собственноручно притащил кровать.

Поначалу Баки не нравится постоянное присутствие другого человека, но со временем он привыкает. Иногда они разговаривают. Точнее, разговаривает Стив, временами выжидающе замолкая, будто в надежде на то, что Баки тоже что-нибудь скажет, но разговоры не слишком прельщают Баки.

Ранним утром выходного Стив по-прежнему лежит в кровати, зарывшись в одеяла. Баки варит кофе. Таково правило: тот, кто первым проснулся, делает кофе, а второй — завтрак. Это предложил Стив. Баки подозревает, что причина в Стивовом недоверии. Тот не доверяет ему даже кухню. Даже нож для овощей толщиной в дюйм. Что ж, сложно его винить. Совсем недавно Баки засадил в него три пули. Да и Баки не уверен, доверяет ли сам себе.

Он слоняется по квартире без дела и ждёт, пока приготовится кофе. Когда он наливает кофе в кружку, что-то влажное касается его руки. Большая, жирная капля крови. Кровь идёт из носа. В Башне сухой воздух, и он не помнит, когда в последний раз выходил на улицу. Может, несколько месяцев назад. Он вытирает кровь. Моет руки. Ничего страшного.

И вдруг всё рушится. Вдруг в памяти с безупречной ясностью всплывает тихий шёпот старика, читавшего молитву на немецком. Старик замолкает вслед за револьверным выстрелом.

Он стискивает столешницу кухонной тумбы — тёмной, гладкой и с крапинками кварца. Сердце понемногу успокаивается. Всего лишь кровь носом пошла. Ничего страшного. Всё в порядке. Он пытается сделать глубокий вдох и закашливается. Кровь забрызгивает гранитную тумбу и чашку кофе. Кровь у него на руках. В крови всё лицо.

«Успокойся. Успокойся. Успокойся, чтоб тебя», — пытается произнести он вслух, превратить слова в приказ, но те застревают в горле. Это оттого, что лёгкие работают неправильно — вдохнуть не получается. Наверное, они до краёв наполнены кровью. Кровь, в которой теперь вся столешница и он сам. Он ею пропитан. Он втягивает воздух, но его недостаточно, пытается произнести слова, но рот словно что-то останавливает, и ничто не срывается с губ.

Голос старика, шепчущего «Отче наш», тих и спокоен. Он последний — последний из четырёх. Ни один из них не кричал и не плакал, даже дети. Баки слышит громкий звук выстрела; тёплая кровь брызжет ему в лицо. Он резко запрокидывает голову, и комната снова обретает чёткость.

Прижатая ко рту ладонь заглушает негромкие звуки. По рукам стекает кровь, и на столешницу попадает капля-другая.

Он идёт в ванную, открывает краны, и его несколько раз выворачивает.

***

Через несколько дней приходит доктор. Встречу, как выяснилось, назначил Стив. Утро вторника. Стив ушёл заниматься тем, чем занимается целыми днями. Солнечный свет проникает в окна, а в квартире тепло и тихо.

Доктор невысок, его светлые волосы отдают рыжиной. Грудь немного выпирает вперёд, а благодаря травме он приобрёл хромоту, инвалидность и степень. Он сидит в кресле, Баки — на диване, и они разговаривают. Поначалу лишь обмениваются фактами, что напоминает доклад о выполнении миссии.

— Знаете, — говорит доктор, глядя на Баки поверх очков так, словно видит насквозь, — это необязательно. Вы можете остановиться в любое время.

— Разумеется, — говорит Баки. Похоже, в ответ он хотел услышать именно это.

— Хотите поговорить о кошмарах?

— Стив вам рассказал?

— Нет. Но такое весьма часто бывает, — доктор по-прежнему бесстрастен. — У вас бывают кошмары?

— Да.

— Каждую ночь?

— Да.

— Что ж, иногда помогает после пробуждения говорить вслух где вы, какой сейчас год, и напоминать себе, что вы в безопасности.

Звучит по-идиотски. Всё это — сплошной идиотизм.

***

— Пустая трата денег, — говорит он Стиву после.

Но этой ночью всё по-другому. Этой ночью каждый раз, когда просыпается и лежит без сна, он говорит: «Башня Старка, 2014, безопасно». Он снова и снова, точно молитву, повторяет эти слова, как когда-то повторял звание и личный номер. Есть что-то в звуке собственного голоса. Он продолжает бормотать, пока пульс не замедляется и не выравнивается дыхание, а затем из-за двери доносятся удаляющиеся шаги Стива.

***

— Тот шарлатан, — начинает Баки следующим утром за завтраком. Ему не нравится просить о чём-то. Он и так не заслуживает того, что у него есть. Но Стив не сводит с него глаз и хмурится, когда думает, что Баки не видит. Баки знает причину: это из-за того, что у него весь рот в синяках. Иногда он прикрывает рот, чтобы сдерживать звуки, и недавно появились синяки. — Он… можно ещё раз с ним поговорить?

Стив всё устраивает, и их встречи становятся регулярными.

***

Когда они говорят о Гидре, доктор порой спрашивает: «Что вы чувствуете по этому поводу?» У Баки есть ответ, но не тот, что людям хочется слышать. Нельзя сказать: «Я вроде как по ним скучаю». Нельзя признавать, что ты чувствуешь себя должным врагу за то, что они не стали убивать тебя, хотя могли. Так ты превратишься в соучастника. Это нездорóво. Это полный пиздец. Нельзя говорить подобную херню.

Сегодня они говорят о крио. Баки немного расслабляется. Он рассказывает о кресле, в которое его сажали, о капе, которую он закусывал, о маске, которую носил. Когда доктор спрашивает: «Что вы чувствуете по этому поводу?» — у него перехватывает дыхание.

«Хочешь снять маску? Будешь хорошим мальчиком? — шепчет ему в ухо голос, вынырнувший из давно забытых воспоминаний. По коже бегут мурашки. — Хороший мальчик».

— Джеймс? — тихо зовёт доктор. — Всё хорошо?

Он кивает, крепко прижав руку к губам. Он не хочет, чтобы они кровили; он не хочет ощущать вкус крови. И точно так же не хочет, чтобы его рвало. Он хочет лишь, чтобы это закончилось.

— Хотите что-нибудь сказать?

Убедившись, что его не стошнит, он отнимает ото рта руку.

— Я далеко не хороший, — шепчет он. — И не думаю, что вы в силах это исправить.

Доктор долго не сводит с него глаз. Взгляд не жалеющий и не холодный: уверенный и спокойный.

— Я и не пытаюсь, — говорит он. — Вы сами это делаете.

***

Они стоят на балконе. Баки впервые за несколько месяцев появляется на улице. Вот-вот наступит лето, ветерок с каждым днём становится теплее, а вместе с ним прилетают птицы. Воробьи. Смелые маленькие шарики бурого пуха. Он ест тост, а они смотрят на него и крадут крошки, когда думают, что он не видит. Они ему нравятся. Он наблюдает, как один из них спрыгивает с перил, оставив на металле влажные отпечатки лап.

— Сэм сказал, сны могут стать хуже, когда вернётся больше воспоминаний, — говорит Стив. Преуменьшение века. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Нет.

Проблеск измученного разочарования быстро исчезает. Он смотрит на Стива, пока Стив притворяется, что любуется видом.

Ему хочется сказать Стиву, что пора сдаться. Гидра переломала ему мозг, и он никогда от этого не оправится. Стоит выбросить Баки куда-нибудь. Может, засунуть в мешок и скинуть в реку. Позволить воспоминаниям о нём поблёкнуть, точно старая фотография. Забыть его. Это было бы справедливо.

Стив опирается на перила, и воробьи, вспорхнув, улетают в безопасное место. Баки стряхивает крошки вниз, где птицы смогут потом до них добраться.

— Когда тебе станет лучше, Тони хочет взглянуть на твою руку, — говорит он.

Ему никогда не станет лучше. Есть вещи, о которых он никогда не заговорит. Ждать этому Тони придётся охренеть как долго.

***

На следующей неделе доктор приносит с собой большой конверт. В конце сеанса он протягивает его Баки.

— Это вам, — говорит он. — Есть копии, так что этот можете оставить себе.

Баки глядит на конверт. Кто-то написал на нём толстым чёрным маркером «Зимний Солдат» и запечатал. Той же ночью, когда Стив уходит и оставляет Баки наедине, он достаёт спрятанный конверт и идёт в гостиную. Упав на диван, он срывает печать и весь вечер проводит за просмотром содержимого.

Теперь он знает, кто такой друг Стива Тони. Это Тони Старк, а вот и изображение его мёртвого отца. Баки читает целое досье на Старка и, несколько раз просмотрев фотографии, откладывает его. Открытое досье лежит поверх трёхдюймовой стопки отчётов о делах настолько же ужасных и детальных. Он берёт следующее. И следующее. Где-то около полуночи он находит немецкую семью. На фотографиях они лежат прижавшись друг к другу, словно выброшенные куклы. Точно так, как и в его воспоминаниях.

Он едва-едва успевает добежать до ванной, прежде чем из него лезет обратно всё, что он съел. Он скрючивается над унитазом в мучительном спазме, и вскоре не выходит ничего кроме сгустков желчи. Когда он ложится на холодный кафельный пол и начинает плакать, он прикрывает рот рукой. Прижимать приходится сильно. Мало ли, кто может услышать.

Еще нескоро у него выходит взять себя в руки, умыться и прополоскать рот. Стив вернулся: его пальто всё ещё легонько покачивается на спинке барного стула. Сам Стив в гостиной. Он с ужасом смотрит на досье, разбросанные по кофейному столику. Баки его не винит. Они и правда ужасны.

— Где ты их достал? — шепчет Стив.

— Доктор принёс. Принёс всю гору, — Баки опускается на диван. Он чувствует себя кухонным полотенцем, которое чересчур сильно отжали. — Он хотел, чтобы у меня был свой экземпляр.

— Зачем? — шепчет Стив.

Он впервые смотрит на Баки, и его и без того разинутый рот открывается чуть шире. Баки отворачивается.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит он, но Стив касается отметин.

— Господи, Бак, — шепчет он. — Ты сам это сделал? У тебя кровь идёт.

Баки не шевелится. Не двигайся, когда кто-то трогает твой рот. Не издавай звуков. Делай что велено. Жди, когда всё закончится.

***

Он злится из-за досье и не спит. Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз спал. В следующую встречу с доктором Баки рявкает на него, точно собака:

— Зачем вы притащили мне эти файлы?

Доктор устраивается в кресле поудобнее. Он смотрит на Баки с лёгким интересом:

— Вы их прочли?

— Да.

— Что о них думаете?

— А что я, по-вашему, о них думаю? — голос его громок. — Они мне понравиться должны? Мне их на стену повесить? Может, Стиву прикупить для них рамки, или что? Мне от них стало дурно.

Доктор кивнул.

— То есть… да ради всего святого. Кто вообще способен сотворить такое дерьмо?

Обычно Баки не задаёт вопросов. Обычно это доктор придвигается поближе и спрашивает о чувствах и воспоминаниях. Теперь Баки вдруг захотелось поговорить о чувствах? Обычно он довольно тих. Но досье ударили под дых, он не был готов увидеть то, что оказалось внутри. Не был готов узнать обо всём, что натворил.

— Семья в Германии. Дети, — он слышит в собственном голосе страдание. — Кто способен на подобное?

— Я не знаю, — тихо говорит доктор. — И кто же способен на подобное?

— Я не знаю, — орёт он в ответ. — Не знаю. На такое способно чудовище, чёрт возьми. Больное чудовище.

У него внезапно перехватывает дыхание, и, набрав полные лёгкие воздуха, он издаёт уродливый, звериный звук. Он ему знаком: этот звук запрещён, и он должен его остановить. Звук раздаётся ещё раз — не так громко, как в первый, — и лишь тогда ему удаётся заставить звук прекратиться. Он вытирает с лица слёзы, сопли и слюну и делает ещё несколько дрожащих вдохов.

— Я не хотел, — говорит он, когда снова получается нормально вздохнуть. Голос его становится тише — лишь немного громче шёпота. Он глядит на свои разные руки, а не на доктора. — Богом клянусь, я не хотел.

— Но никого не волновало, чего вы хотите, верно?

— Да.

— Было много вещей, которые вам приходилось делать, так ведь? Против своей воли?

— Да.

— Всё ещё считаете себя чудовищем?

У него нет ответа.

***

У него бывают и плохие ночи, и хорошие, и сегодняшняя — плохая.

Вскоре после наступления темноты на Нью-Йорк обрушивается буря. Затянувшие небо тучи с обратной стороны подсвечиваются огнями небоскрёбов. Здание новое, но окна всё равно прогибаются под ветром. Стоя у окна, он смотрит, как дождь льёт на крыши, пока стук эхом разносится по квартире. Где-то ветер сорвал дверь, и та раскачивается на петлях из стороны в сторону. Бам, бам. Металлическая коробка, пустая внутри. Может, лифтовая. Зона техобслуживания. Бам — словно выстрел, бам — словно взрыв, бам-бам-бам — словно удары в голову.

«Башня, 2014, безопасно», — шепчет он, но страх окутывает его, и звука собственного голоса уже недостаточно, чтобы его развеять. Бам — словно распахнутая дверь. Бам-бам — словно хирургические инструменты, ударяющиеся об алюминиевый поднос.

О боже.

Стив совсем рядом. Вот бы просто добраться до Стива. Не нужно ни о чём просить, даже будить его необязательно — хватит уже присутствия кого-то, кто не пытается причинить боль.

Он отступает от окна, потому что какая-то часть его уверена, что эта грохочущая штука вот-вот пройдёт сквозь окно. Он находит пальцами стену, сползает на пол, открывает дверь. Краем глаза замечает, что Стив лежит на своей половине с приоткрытым ртом, и слышит глубокие вдохи крепкого сна. Комната маленькая и тёмная, внутри безопасно. Он ныряет в тень подальше от грохота, туда, где кровать встречается со стеной. Он не собирался шуметь. Он ведёт себя глупо, бояться нечего. Но эти звуки всё равно срываются — звуки ужасные и звериные. Стив открывает глаза, его взгляд фокусируется на нём, и глаза распахиваются ещё сильнее.

— Бак? — зовёт он, не двигаясь — стараясь не двигаться. — Ты как?

Бам — раскачивающиеся двери ударяются о кафельную стену. Бам-бам — инструменты падают на поднос. Дальше — костяная пила. Он не должен быть в сознании. Никто во время такого не должен быть в сознании. О боже. Боже.

«Господи, пожалуйста, — шепчет он. — Стойте. Я в сознании! Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста!»

«Я не могу работать, когда он вопит. Кто-нибудь, заткните его уже.»

Пожалуйста! Они суют что-то ему в рот, и он давится, вздохнуть не получается, он вот-вот сломает об эту штуку зубы. Пожалуйста! Костяная пила. Пила. Это же пила.

Стив садится в ногах кровати, вытянув руки.

— Эй, всё в порядке, ты в безопасности.

Он не хотел будить Стива. Он не хотел так шуметь. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы всё закончилось. Теперь он кричит, а крики запрещены. Теперь они скроют его лицо за маской, и он задохнётся.

Стив касается его плеча — его хорошего плеча. Не видно ни крови, ни обрубленных красных мышц, ни жемчужно-белой кости. Боль в плече — это боль старой, плохо залеченной травмы. Комната наполняется слабым светом. Должно быть, уже поздно. Слишком поздно.

— Ты в Башне Старка. Сейчас 2014 год, — говорит Стив. Его голос тих, низок и спокоен. — Ты в безопасности.

Он несколько раз тяжело вдыхает. Ещё пару раз. Стивовы руки смыкаются вокруг него, точно стены, и грохочущая дверь становится лишь грохочущей дверью, а буря оказывается заперта снаружи. Страх отступает.

— Ты в безопасности, — говорит Стив. Баки кивает. Руки не разжимаются, и он этому рад. Рад отчаянно и беспомощно. Он дрожит; воспоминания по-прежнему острые, как стекло.

— Прости, — говорит он, обмякая, когда напряжение покидает тело. Буря завывает, дверь продолжает стучать, но эти звуки доносятся издалека. Стук Стивова сердца у его уха ровный и громкий. Он знает, что пора уходить, но не может себя заставить. — Я не хотел тебя будить. Извини.

Он выпрямляется, и руки Стива ускользают.

— Ничего, — отвечает Стив. — Всё в порядке.

— Мне стоит уйти, — говорит он, всё же замешкавшись: быть одному не хочется.

— Вот только, — произносит очень тихо и осторожно Стив, — ты не обязан.

Слова отдаются эхом, источник которого Баки никак не может разобрать. Воспоминание, до которого не получается добраться. Нечто, что ему очень хочется вспомнить.

— Почему ты это сказал? — спрашивает он. — Ты это уже говорил?

— Не я, — отвечает Стив. Он улыбается, и улыбка выходит грустной. Он выглядит уставшим. — Ты. Ты сказал это мне. Очень давно.

Часть Баки никогда на самом деле не верила, что было время, когда его не душила капа, хирург не называл хорошим мальчиком, а на лицо не надевали намордник. Порой он задумывается: может, он всё выдумал, чтобы унять боль? Может, то, что Стив зовёт воспоминаниями, — это реальный мир, просачивающийся в фантазию. Но порой Стив произносит что-то сродни ключу: прозвище, фразу с «я с тобой до конца», а теперь и это. Это тоже похоже на ключ.

— Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь.

Баки кивает, вновь опускает лоб на его плечо. Нечто стянутое в узел у него в груди чуть расслабляется.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он.

***

Сейчас самый разгар лета, и окна распахнуты настежь. Дверь на балкон наполовину открыта, а воробьи подчищают крошки, которые для них оставил Баки. Доктор в розовой рубашке слегка потеет.

— Хочу задать вам вопрос, — говорит Баки. Доктор наклоняет голову. — Почему они скрывали моё лицо?

Доктор пожимает плечами:

— Есть догадки?

— Нет, я спрашиваю вас. Это у вас тут степень по человеческим мозгам. Зачем им это делать?

— Что ж, — начинает доктор, поёрзав в кресле, — не думаю, что можно понять мотивы людей, которых здесь нет, чтобы спросить ответ. Но я могу предположить, если хотите.

Баки опускает взгляд на руки. Он открывает рот и тут же закрывает.

— Вы знаете, почему они скрывали ваше лицо? — негромко спрашивает доктор.

Он кивает:

— Да.

— Хотите рассказать?

— Я… — говорить об этом впервые непросто, но, стоит начать, как слова вырываются сами. — Раньше я кричал, — говорит он.

— Хотите об этом поговорить?

Он облизывает губы. Кивает.

— Да, — шепчет он.

Он никогда не думал, что однажды будет рассказывать об этом. А теперь выкладывает всё. Это занимает не один час.

***

После он чувствует себя вымотанным. Лёжа на диване он наблюдает за воробьями, временами проваливаясь в сон. Стив возвращается, когда вид из окна почти целиком накрыла тень, кладёт сумку и вешает пальто, которое взял несмотря на то, что стоит август.

— Бак? — зовёт он.

— Я на диване, — отвечает Баки.

Стив заходит и опускает взгляд. Золотистые в солнечном свете волосы совсем примялись оттого, что были придавлены шлемом. У левого глаза пятно, напоминающее мазок акварели. Чтобы поставить Капитану Америке фингал, надо постараться, — Баки ли не знать?

— Спал? — спрашивает Стив.

— Да, немного, — он садится и добавляет: — Выглядишь отвратительно.

Стив смеётся.

— И это мне говоришь ты.

— Надо мясо к глазу приложить.

На мгновение ему кажется, что Стив сейчас начнёт спорить, но вместо этого тот садится. Баки отправляется рыться в холодильнике.

***

Прохладным и пасмурным утром его рука выходит из строя.

Баки лишь взял молоко из холодильника, а затем что-то щёлкнуло и рука перестала работать. Они со Стивом пристально смотрят на неё. Он пытается поставить молоко, но наклон руки увеличивается градусов на сорок пять, и ничего не выходит. Стив забирает у него молоко и просит Джарвиса позвонить Тони. Вскоре Баки ест хлопья одной рукой, а Тони в это время разбирает на части его вторую.

Баки вдруг осознаёт, что не встречал Тони с тех пор, как увидел досье. И осознаёт, что Тони, скорее всего, знает, чего лишил его Зимний Солдат. Может, всё это время знал. Может, знал всегда, но всё равно укрыл в безопасности Башни. Баки опускает ложку и глядит на Тони, у которого по лицу видно, как глубоко он поглощён работой над рукой.

— Бак? — аккуратно зовёт Стив, будто пытаясь не вспугнуть сумасшедшего. Такой голос у него каждый раз, когда ему кажется, что Баки вот-вот сделает что-то жестокое, глупое или всё сразу. Тони, похоже, тоже знаком этот голос, потому что он застывает, а крохотная отвёртка в его руке замирает прямо над крошечным винтиком. Он не поднимает голову, лишь взгляд.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Баки.

Тони выпрямляется и смотрит Баки в лицо:

— Хорошо, — говорит он. А затем наклоняется, возвращаясь к головке винта.

Стив продолжает жевать. Так обычно жуют, когда пытаются производить поменьше шума, отчего шума всегда становится ещё больше. Капитан Хрустяшка совсем не помогает.

— Хорошо, — повторяет Тони, обращаясь к руке Баки. — Это значит, что Кэп прав и ты не безнадёжный сукин сын, каким все тебя считают.

— Тони, — тихо говорит Стив.

— Я тут руку ему чиню, разве нет? — спрашивает Тони, бросив на него равнодушный взгляд. Он заканчивает с винтом и закрывает панель. — Сухожилие накрылось, — говорит он Баки. — Слишком много движений и недостаточно техобслуживания.

Порывшись в наборе инструментов, он достаёт длинный тонкий стержень. Тычет куда-то внутри руки, и пальцы Баки дёргаются.

— Больно? — спрашивает Тони.

— Нет, — отвечает он.

Тони снова заставляет пальцы Баки дёрнуться, а затем вынимает тонкий медный кабель, потёртый, словно щётка, в том месте, где сломался.

Стив встаёт и относит тарелки к раковине, а когда возвращается, морщится от вида частично разобранной руки Баки. Баки знаком этот взгляд. Сколько раз он холодной тряпкой унимал боль от фингалов под глазами? Сколько раз залечивал синяки на скулах? Сколько раз он точно так же корчился, глядя на Баки, прежде чем тот сделает ему очередное замечание? «Ты не обязан драться, иногда можно просто уйти». Такое происходило нередко, потому как даже Баки припоминает по меньшей мере полдюжины случаев.

Тони затягивает новый стержень на месте.

— Это, кажется… — проволока рвётся с тихим звоном. — Или нет.

— Всё плохо, да? — спрашивает Стив.

— Не слишком хорошо, — соглашается он. Он постукивает по корпусу руки инструментом, который держит в руке. — Внутри всё в плачевном состоянии, — говорит он. — Я сделаю ему новую руку. Могу подлатать и эту, но она сильно повреждена. Как новенькая она в любом случае не будет.

— Каждый раз одно и то же, — говорит Баки.

Стив поворачивается и странно на него смотрит. Баки не помнит, когда в последний раз улыбался. Он решает попытаться.


End file.
